All the things I never knew I was
by Isabela Vena Rose
Summary: The Dragon, The Lion, The Owl, The Phoenix, and The Raven better known as the Founders have risen from the ashes of the sacrifices of a generation only to find themselves fighting a war that had already faded mostly into myth and legend.
1. Prologue - ATT We are going to be

Prologue

Our world can be wondrous and kind and beautiful, but it can also be terrifying and painful and lonely. We live in the shadows. Standing in front of them screaming the truth at them but they never listen only hear.

Before we started shouting, before the world of disbelief and technology, before the era of democracy, there were five people. Five people who changed both worlds, five kids who proved age is just a number, five teens who took a crumbling world and built a legacy that will never fade.

Cause before the end of the European democracies, and before even Shakespeare there were the founders. The people to start and end it all.

' _On the eve of the unknown the five will rise,_

 _The dragon to support them all,_

 _The lion to roar away the nightmares,_

 _The owl to guide them away from certain disaster,_

 _The phoenix to burn away the pain,_

 _And the raven to lighten up the darkest of times,_

 _Falling through the one thing they will never understand,_

 _Until the last shining eyes close to a righted world'_


	2. Chap 1 - ATT We try to hide

All the things I never new I was

Green, that's all I can see swirling green, and it is not like a dark forest green but a bright emerald green. It's beautiful. It's Calm. It's…

Pain spread through every nerve. I gasped awake I was laying in the foreign bed that had become mine for the last week and a half in this world which had only existed in my dreams for so many years. I was just about to get up and quietly so as not to disturb the house get something to eat when I noticed a figure in the doorway it was James Sirius Potter. Yes, I just said potter almost everything in those books is real and to top it all off J.K. Rowling is actually Hermione's little sister. Anyways at first I was extremely excited but now I am just tired and overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information I have to catch up with, not to mention these dreams of emerald green and pain, like what's up with that.

"Are you Okay?" oh right I forgot he was there. You know what is the most surprising bit about James Sirius Potter is that he is a quite studious Ravenclaw who doesn't get in trouble, although most of the time I don't actually believe he is innocent. Anyways before I go on a tangent about the Wotter prank syndicate I should probably answer my future Head boy.

"yeah just a weird dream" I wonder if that has enough truth in it to be believable because everyone knows white lies are as easy to spot as the fucking Himalayas "you don't need to worry about me". Deciding it as time to get up and get that snack I threw back the bage covers of the guest bed I had been staying in and dragged myself out of bed grabbing my glasses of the stand as I walked past it before giving a small tentative smile at the boy as I walked past him. I guess the other most surprising thing I had worked out so far about James was that he was 6' 9" I mean I am still not in anyway sure where this random height came from at least for me it is obvious, or at least I thought it was till I worked out I was blood adopted. "ahh why did my life have to come crashing down"

"Because I was as far as I can tell it was based on a gigantic web of lies" Ohh shit I said that aloud and he is still here what do I say now. You know what never mind this watching what I say I am done with it.

"Thanks, that's exactly what a girl wants to hear" I could feel my face manipulate into sarcastic smile as I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head slightly.

He let out I repressed half chuckle before saying "didn't realize you had a sense of humor" looking back at him I started to see past his walls at a kindred spirt who spent his entire life hiding who he was and all his real intelligence from his parents. And it was in that moment that I had a realization that the unknown commander of the organized pranking family which I had come to be housed by was staring right back at me through soft hazel eyes.

Felling myself holding back a snarky commit at the realization, I again realized that I would never get anywhere in this family as the shell I had continued to pretend to be when I moved here "and I didn't realize that you knew how to lie so convincingly to your entire family"

His eyes went wide in shock as he instantly caught on to what I was implying until he caught sight of my smirk and barely contained laughter and he seamed to realize that I wasn't about to tell anyone "how did you know"

"you are way to smart to only be getting the grades you are and you are the only one who actually claims to not be apart of it except molly and as far as I can tell she is an actual type A not a fake one" I said as if I had worked this out within seconds of walking into the household

"And how did you know I was faking it" he asked in general curiosity as we reached the kitchen

I smirked at him before turning to get the goldfish and a bowl down and let the silence stretch out, but as I finished pouring the bowl of goldfish and was putting the container away I said simply "your kindred soul, I be fairly unobservant if I failed to notice that" as I smirked back up at him totally intending him to get the hidden jab at him.

He looked at me as I started to dig into the goldfish at two in the morning and I think he started to notice the circles under my eyes and the general fatigue and then starting to realize he probably knew nothing about me. "Who are you?"

I looked back at him recognizing the question I had asked all of them when I arrived asking for an answer beyond the surface name that everyone answered with and smiled "I don't know" he looked at my like I was lying "no I am Sirius I have spent so much of my life pretending to be someone I know that I am not that I am not sure of the answer anymore, how about you?"

He looked back at me processing what I just said before turning inward to look for an appropriate answer and after a few seconds where the only noise was me eating my goldfish he answered "I am a leader, I am jokester, I am a liar, I am scared, I am hidden, but above all I am lost" he smiled at me and I smiled back before he reached for the goldfish and pulled them back "hey, get your own"

His smile split across his face "but I want yours" I feeling the tiredness weighing down on me again grabbed the last handful in the bowl and easting them in one bite before swallowing and saying "here have them" as I passed the bowl over to the shocked teen before I walked back to the room and said over my shoulder "goodnight James"

XXXXXXXXX

When I dragged myself out of bed the next morning I walked down to the breakfast table knowing that James and his siblings would be going home soon and not really worried about actually being truthful with the raven haired enigma till I walked into the dinning room to see every spot filled at the table except the one next to him. Awkwardly I smiled and sat down to silently eat my breakfast as I had done for the last few weeks when I heard some one say something. Although being a tired mess running on little to no sleep what was said was less clear.

Looking up at the source which was of course minister Granger-Weasley who had also been my sorta tutor for the last two weeks I mumbled a very unintelligible "huuhh"

Although my mind still fogged by sleep I didn't bother myself from lightly backhanding James shoulder when he snorted at me before The minister of magic continued although I hadn't pushed up my glasses in a while so I was oblivious to the curious tilt of her eyebrows at the instant change in her nephew and new charge after all she had known who led the family of pranksters for years "James was wondering if he could try to catch you up since he obviously has far more time on his hands and is the brightest wizard of his generation"

That woke me up and I slightly pursed my lips and I stared into her eyes but instead of seeing the pride I expected I saw a spark of amusement and it dawned on me that this perceptive woman who had already realized that I was a genius getting by on it without having to learn and pushed me to actually learn causing me to almost be done with first year core and only being 15 days in, knew that her nephew was far smarter than he let on. After staring at my host for far to long of a period I let my gaze flicker to the teen in question ignoring the poorly hidden shocked looks on the other kids in the room to land squarely on the eyes that just seamed to spark with mischief and fun.

I looked back down at my food to school my emotions as I kept my face carefully scrunched in deliberation before I looked back up and in a nearly inaudibly serious voice "only if he thinks he can keep up" I heard Rose drop her spoon and could see Albus, Lily, and Hugo's faces drop in shock even as I saw Mrs. Granger-Weasley eyes sparkle in even more amusement.

I could here the kid rolling his eyes even if I couldn't see it as he responded back unfazed obviously aware of his Aunt's silently supporting look even if his siblings and cousins were not and it was to early for his uncle to have an intelligent thought on his day off "I think I'll manage"

I could feel my face threaten to break out into a grin a I watched Hermione Bloody Granger barely hold back a chuckle at her rule breaking nephew and new protégée. My how the times have changed. I guess people really do change people and the bratty know it all has turned into a smart, witty and kind know it all, but I already new that I am just projecting my anger at my situation in life once again changing.

XXXXXX

After breakfast was over I went up stairs and grabbed my school bag stuffing a bunch of books that I had grabbed from Mrs. Granger-Weasley's library for additional reading although I had yet to actually get a wand and that annoyed me. I mean I understand that they worry that I won't ever be able to use a wand because of some stupid curse but at least you could fucking try. Anyways after I had gathered my crap into the side bag which I had begged to get an undetectable extension charm on and won just a few days prior before going down stairs to actually travel by the flu network which sucked. It sucks for two reasons for me 1) if anything J.K Rowling downplayed the uncomfortableness of traveling through magical methods and 2) I am 6'6" I don't fit in bloody fireplaces.

When I stumbled out of the potter's fireplace it was to Albus' stink eye, a confused toe head who I presumed was Scorpius Malfoy, Rose's curious glance, pure mirth in James' eyes over a straight face and of course my cursing as I slammed my head into the top of their fireplace before ending up flopping onto my ass. What I never said I wasn't clumsy.

"are you okay" the curious statement from the bushy haired vixen standing at the toe head's side also carried a tint of pure amusement. I looked up at her retaining my ability to only say what I want to inside my head until a small comment from my left came singing over my shoulder "Oh My God do you ever say what you want to"

I turned my glare at his auburn curls and hazel eyes as I respond allowing myself not to stop my words before they come out of my mouth "right, and you are so good at that"

"I do it with purpose" he said as he smirked back at me and held out his hand to help me up but I could read it in his eyes that it was some elaborate trick so I just raised it my eyebrow and stood up on my own as I mumbled "so do I"

he raised his eyebrow at me as he cocked his head "and what would that be"

"wouldn't you like to know" I shrugged my bag back onto my shoulder before I continued in a tired tone "I was told I have to work every day of my summer to even come close to being ready despite the fact that I finished the first year necessities in a week and a half"

I heard Albus snort from beside his best friend and cousin as his brother rolled his eyes and said "yeah about that I ain't teaching you anything until you can spend more then five seconds without wishing you where asleep."

"so your going to force me to take a nap" I mean he isn't that dumb is he, I mean if I am not an obvious insomniac than I do not know who is.

"no, not that dumb, but I think a little fun might help you not," his eyes flitted over to the silver trio before he continued vaguely "you know" showing he hadn't told them about my in-explainable nightmares

After the room hung in awkward silence for a second Albus finally broke it with a sarcastic "well that wasn't cryptic"

"as far as I can tell you brother makes cryptic underhand clues in every sentence he ever makes in order to beg to the world that just for once someone would be smart enough to tell that he lies every second of his bloody life" the shocked faces showed me that they had never even properly deduced why he holds the truth so close to his heart and suddenly I was filled with a sense of guilt as I grimaced and spit out a quick "sorry"

"Is that what you do" I could see in his eyes he was holding back the freak out just like I used to when I thought people would never understand because they had been told what was going on instead of figuring it out so I decided to answer him truthfully if nothing else but to distract him from the terror I knew was building inside him from experience.

"no, but it used to be me" his look was worth being truthful as I could see the tension in those beautiful, I mean hazel eyes of his. Anyway…

"why did you change" he continued to look at me with this hope "did the people who mattered figure it out" With that I wasn't sure if I could continue with the truth as it would definitely not help him so I went back to vague because if I am one thing I am a person who sacrifices her own mental health for others.

"You wouldn't understand" I looked back up at the indignant look forming on his face and herd my voice run away in a mumble finish to my thoughts before I could stop my self "and frankly I am glad"

"how can you know I don't understand, you barely know me, and I bet I can understand more then you think" I looked at him and tried to think of a way I could tell him that he never wants to understand without breaking into tears but as I felt my eyes start to prickle with moisture I decided to fuck that shit because he doesn't know me and more then that he never knew him "can you see thestrals?"

"you can" the shock was evident on all their faces as even though they might be the greatest pranksters of their time and the children of war heroes they themselves had never seen something as dark as someone dying in front of them. They had never lost anyone let alone lost someone like that.

"well, I have never actually seen one but by the rules I definitely should" I said the moisture in my eyes almost reaching surface tension breaking point before I turned towards the door leading to their back yard "you know what I think I need some air I'll be back in a bit" before I tore off out the back more then likely leaving a room full of confused faces.

XXXXXXX

"who do you think she saw die" Albus asked directly after I left the house as I rested on the door Before Rose cut in "I don't know but obviously it was someone close to her"

Scorp or at least I presume it was Scorp because I had never actually heard him speak then spoke up "it was her sibling"

"what do you mean?" the two cousins managed to ask in unison as their voices where suddenly wrought with confusion.

But it was not the blonde haired slytherin who answered but the person who had gotten me to open up about it over a course of a few hours when I hadn't told anyone this crap in years I mean for god sakes I don't even remember all of my life because of everything that happened, "what's the one thing she know about all of us for certain"

"that we haven't lost anyone?" Rose asked uncertainly almost like she knew that her answer was wrong.

I couldn't take it anymore so I walked back in saying "No, I wasn't sure about that. I mean you live in a time of peace, so it was unlikely you had ever lost anyone but not a certainty" I paused and bit my lip before continuing "no what I knew for certain was that none of you have ever lost a sibling except Scorp here but that's different since he never knew her"

"What" the three Wotters in the room cried out in unison as they realized that I had said one of their best friends had lost a sister. Followed almost immediately by the quite "how did you know" from the Malfoy.

"you didn't know for the same reason as James it was written all over your face" he seamed to accept this at first and I was left my mind whirling about how I was supposed to get out of this without telling them about Owwy.

Though not before long he seamed to see the holes in my story and interrupted my train of thought "but how did you know she was stillborn or that she was a girl for that matter'

That had actually shocked me. I had effectively identified the gender of his dead sibling how had I done that, why had I even tried. "I don't know" I mumbled before shaking my head and stating more clearly "everyone thinks you're an only child so obviously your sibling was stillborn" I looked down cause I could not hide the lack of understanding and fear in my eyes so I looked down at the ground before I continued "I don't know how I knew she was a girl"

After the heavy silence hung for a few seconds before James swallowed his shock obviously wanting to table the conversation as much as both me and Scorp did and exclaimed awkwardly into the stagnant room "well I think that was enough life changing revelations for at least the day" before he turned back to me almost begging "do you think you could try not to reveal anyone else's secrets for the rest of the day"

Hearing the joking and admiring tone within that statement which would otherwise be considered mean I broke my brain process which was going on down ward spiral viewing images that I didn't even know I remembered meaning I had to take a second to look through the words he had just said within my mind before answering him "I can try" sheepishly looking at the carpet "sorry"

"How do you know how to do that anyway" the curious raven haired slytherin asked trying unsuccessfully to turn to a lighter subject.

"my great grandfather taught me" I looked down thinking about the vague memories of him that fade through every once in a while and the feelings that I always had felt around him before mumbling "at least I think it was my great grandfather" it then occurred to me that I mumble a lot.

"you don't Know" Albus chirped right back but before I could even form a thought he was semi-friendly assaulted by his flame haired cousin as she hissed at him "don't you ever listen"

"no" he answered back innocently before shrugging "what you people go on and on without doing anything" he said like it was the most obvious explanation in the world why never to listen when others talk.

After already sharing so much with these people I felt my filter fall entirely away "I don't really remember any of my life before I was ten" when he looked at me like I had just spouted out a string of bull crap I found myself asking "how in hell isn't he a Gryffindor?" as I raised my hands in question and looked at rose trying to say with my eyes or is this just a guy thing.

She either got what I was trying to convey or thought my comment aloud was really funny because Rose erupted in a twinkling laugh eventually dying down and looking around awkwardly at her cousins and boyfriend "what, she's cool"

"thanks" I saw that she meant it which it was the first time anyone had ever told me that that I actually remember.


End file.
